The New Ghoul
by SmolFanficBean
Summary: Fjiord is the daughter of Flowey, from UT, and is invited to Monster High.


Fjiord, or Fij, as some called her, stalked down the halls. Most monsters just stared her down because she looked like an everyday normie. But she couldn't have been more different.

Fij was the daughter of an especially decisive and murderous yellow flower. Yes, Fij was the daughter of the notorious Flowey. And she definitely showed it. Fij wore a green sweater with a large yellow stripe in the middle, black combat boots, and grey shorts. Her chin length hair was brushed past her face. Around her neck, past the choker, was a golden locket which read 'Best Friends'.

/BACK TO THE STORY!!

Manny Taur was pushing poor Jackson against the locker. His hammer sized fisted clenched. His blue eyes narrowed.The fist of doom was raised towards the poor boy and was about to hit him-

SNAP!!!

Emerald green vines with thorns wrapped around Manny's fist, stopping it from propelling it further. His blue eyes turned vigorously to a very pissed Fij. Her hand was outstretched and the vines seemed to be coming from her palm.

"Manny. Leave him be," her voice commanded. Fij's voice was not one to be reckoned with.

"But I-"

"No 'buts'! Leave him alone."

The vines wrapped tighter, causing Manny to whimper and nod, grabbing his now free hand and scampering off.

Fij turned her gaze to the normie crouched against the lockers, his glasses slipping off his nose. His fearful gaze slipped up to Fij, then back down.

"I'm not gonna beat you up. I mean, I'm the one who scared off that weirdo." She smiled and gave him a hand.

'That hand is a flesh colored hand.' He though, looking back up at the girl. She looked... normal. But she wasn't normal, then vines and-

"Hey. Earth to what's-your-face. You good?" Jackson nodded and took her hand.

'His hand is cold.' Fij thought and blushed.

"I-I'm Jackson." He stuttered nervously. Fij turned her head and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'm Fij."

Smiling, Jackson sighed in the doorway of his classroom, closing his eyes and thinking of her cinnamon scent.

Deuce and Heath started laughing.

"Hey! Jackson! Get your head out of the clouds!"

He shook his *ah, perfect*\ dark brown hair out of his eyes and sighed, snapping back into reality. Sitting next to his cousin, Jackson took out a pen and notepad, sketching the outline of Fij.

-After Class-

Fij walked down the hall, watching the students talk with each other, their eyes skipping towards her and back to themselves. She knew they were talking about her. Fij didn't care. She sat at an empty table, picking at her food. She put on her blood red headphones and tapped her fingers to the rhythm musically, her blue eyes looking around for that unbelievably cute dork.

And there, in all his glory, was Jackson Jekyll. He was standing there and staring at Fij as if she had a giant spider crawling upside her was. Somebody bumped his shoulder and jerked him back to reality and he started to walk towards the table.

"You look like a zombie. You ok?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded nervously, digging at his food. Fij's smile disappeared. She turned off her music and took off her headphones, grasping Jackson's cold hand. He blushed and looked at her.

"Jackson. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He nodded again, and regrettably pulled his hand out of hers. Fij sighed and glared at her food, standing up and throwing it out, slamming her tray on the the counter and walking out, not caring about the amount of eyes staring her, nor the headphones and ICoffin she left on the table.

{Outside}

Fij sat alone on the bleachers, singing to herself and playing with the vines coming out of her palm.

"How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold on to, never easy, but we try.

Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow, out time and place stand still. Love is always in our hearts, and always will."

The last note was chorded. A male voice, more specifically. Fij looked up, startled that someone was singing with her. Their eyes met, and Fij was taken aback. It was a boy with fair blue skin, flaming hair, and precious golden eyes.

"That was some lovely singin' there, beauty." He said, causing Fij to blush.

"O-oh. Thank you." She said, turning her head and smiling. This mystery boy grasped her chin delicately with his soft fingers.

"You're not like any other girl I've met." Those words rang inside her head over and over, as if on a loop.

"I-I'm not?" He nodded.

"Holt Hyde's the name, DJ-ing's the game." Fij smiled.

"I'm Fjiord. And don't waste the name. I only let a select few call me that."

"A pleasure." Holt moved his hand under hers, taking it up to him face and kissing her knuckles. His cold lips made her blush.

Holt started to blink. He looked at Fij and his eyes started to flicker. Gold, to blue, to gold, then blue again. He reached into his pocket and turned on "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley.

"A dance, m'lady?" He said, holding a hand out. Fij smiled and took it, and soon enough they began to waltz slowly across the concrete as if it was a dance floor. The song ended, sadly, but the moment seemed to last eons. Holt stared into Fij's eyes. Their lips were both parted, and Holt started to lean in. Fij's heart stopped.

'Was this really about to happen?'

It was. Holt closed his eyes, and as if by magic, Fij did the same. She leaned in and their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, her arms snaked around his neck, his arms around her waist. His hands stayed put though, surprising Fij because she thought every guy was a pervert.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended, partially because the bell rang, and partially because they couldn't hold their breath forever. Fij gave Holt a smile and started to walk away.

"Wait, Fjiord!" He grabbed her hand, placing the headphones and ICoffin in it. He walked off and gave her a stunning smile. Fij blushed.

"What the hell just happened."


End file.
